prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
June 3, 2015 NXT results
The June 3, 2015 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on May 21, 2015. Summary Wednesday was a big night for Finn Bálor. The No. 1 Contender to the NXT Championship learned that he would get his opportunity to challenge Kevin Owens for the title on July 4, LIVE on WWE Network. The enigmatic Superstar took on ECW Original Rhyno. The Man Beast, looking to clear his own path to the NXT Championship, saw a golden opportunity to eliminate his competition and make a statement following the main event. After Tyler Breeze hit him with a Supermodel Kick following their victory as a tag team several weeks ago, Adam Rose was out for retribution on NXT. The party animal was all business as he took Prince Pretty to the mat in the early moments of the match. Though he lost at TakeOver, Breeze seemed energized by the attention he's gained since then, as he fought through Rose's offense, showing great resiliency before hitting the Beauty Shot to earn the hard-fought victory. Eva Marie revealed that she was in the crowd at TakeOver: Unstoppable for a reason: to scout the competition! The red-headed beauty revealed that she's keeping an eye on the women of NXT and is looking to mix it up between the yellow ropes very soon. After Alexa Bliss cost Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady the NXT Tag Team Titles at TakeOver, Carmella wasted no time in bringing the fight to her foe, tackling her to the mat right after the bell. The Princess of Staten Island showed she knew her opponent well, avoiding several of Bliss’ trademark moves before catching her with a big boot to the head. In the end, though, she wasn't ready for dirty tactics, as Bliss rolled her up and held the ropes to steal a win. Last week, Jason Jordan rejected NXT newcomer Chad Gable as a tag team partner, instead choosing to team with the returning Marcus Louis to face The Vaudevillains. The utterly terrifying Louis had not been seen in NXT since last November, when he ran out of the arena after being berated by Tyler Breeze for the unwanted hair removal he suffered at TakeOver: Fatal 4-Way. It looked like Jordan had picked the right partner, as the frightening Frenchman dominated Aiden English & Simon Gotch, unsettling the NXT Universe with his otherworldly shrieks. However, Louis & Jordan never got on the same page, tagging themselves into the bout without warning. The Vaudevillains were a well-oiled machine and came out victorious after hitting Louis with the Whirling Dervish. With an NXT Championship Match looming in the distance, Finn Bálor stepped in the ring with Rhyno in this week's main event. Bálor used his speed to stay one step ahead of The Man Beast, until Rhyno cut off an attempted dive to the arena floor by steamrolling him in the ring. Bálor refused to stay down as the ECW Original overpowered him, infuriating Rhyno even more. The No. 1 Contender found the strength to battle back, stunning Rhyno with a Pele kick and dropkicking him into the corner. The Man Beast evaded the Coup de Grace and attempted to hit the Gore, only for Bálor to move out of the way. Rhyno crashed into the turnbuckles, and Bálor rolled him up on the rebound to claim the victory. After the win, Bálor celebrated his win, perhaps thinking he could focus on July 4 and his title match with Kevin Owens. However, as he posed for the NXT Universe, Rhyno came out of nowhere to Gore him into the stage! Bálor clutched his ribs as officials helped him backstage, having been served a stark reminder that The Man Beast won't be going anywhere any time soon. Results ; ; *Tyler Breeze defeated Adam Rose (8:35) *Alexa Bliss (w/ Blake & Murphy) defeated Carmella (w/ Colin Cassady & Enzo Amore) (3:30) *The Vaudevillains (Aiden English & Simon Gotch) defeated Jason Jordan & Marcus Louis (5:15) *Finn Balor defeated Rhyno (8:00) Image Gallery 6-3-15 NXT 1.jpg 6-3-15 NXT 2.jpg 6-3-15 NXT 3.jpg 6-3-15 NXT 4.jpg 6-3-15 NXT 5.jpg 6-3-15 NXT 6.jpg 6-3-15 NXT 7.jpg 6-3-15 NXT 8.jpg 6-3-15 NXT 9.jpg 6-3-15 NXT 10.jpg 6-3-15 NXT 11.jpg 6-3-15 NXT 12.jpg 6-3-15 NXT 13.jpg 6-3-15 NXT 14.jpg 6-3-15 NXT 15.jpg 6-3-15 NXT 16.jpg 6-3-15 NXT 17.jpg 6-3-15 NXT 18.jpg 6-3-15 NXT 19.jpg 6-3-15 NXT 20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #149 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #149 at WWE.com * NXT #281 on WWE Network Category:2015 television events